


Mother

by Medie



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't be both</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

"You can't be both."

The night before Laura Bristow 'died', Sydney ran a fever. Her temperature rocketed to a terrifying 102 and Irina had come dangerously close to panic.Bathing her daughter's tiny body to keep her cool, she had tried and failed to ignore the way the little girl clung to her mother. Scenarios of what would happen in the following days, weeks, and months plagued her thoughts, hampering ability to think and plan.

How Sydney would handle her first period, her first broken heart, her first dance...these things had no further in Irina Derevko's life. They were Laura Bristow's concerns to take with her to her grave, Irina could not afford such weakness and yet...

She could not let them go. The thoughts became the secret soundtrack of her life, haunting each and every moment, chasing each and every step.

Holding her first grandchild in her arms, Irina knew what Sydney couldn't even yet begin to see. Her baby girl was facing the same decisions, the same fate, and she and Jack were to blame. "You can't be both, Sydney."

And you could never let go.


End file.
